vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trypticon (Aligned)
Summary Although originally a neutral research station designed to study and house what little remained of the terrifying substance of Dark Energon, at some point Trypticon 'underwent reconstruction efforts under Alpha Trion, receiving a Spark and T-Cog of it's own. At first a hidden secret meant to encase the horror of Dark Energon, the secrets of the now-sentient station were given willingly to the Decepticon warmonger and leader, Megatron by the treacherous Starscream, the very bot meant to protect them. Seeing use in the final great exodus of Cybertron, Trypticon was employed in annihilating a number of fleeing Autobot vessels via his orbital cannon, at one point nearly vaporising Autobot HQ and Optimus Prime with it, before being stopped by the efforts of the Aerialbots. However, Trypticon, even with his T-Cog destroyed, would put up a final stand against a team assembled by Prime, ultimately losing, though, in a way, benefitting the Decepticon in no small part, eventually being forcefully retrieved from Autobot costody and converted into the warship Nemesis, a vessel which the Decepticons themselves would use to find a new home among the stars. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-B Name: Trypticon Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Unknown, several millions of years at the very least Classification: Cybertronian Titan, Research Station, Orbital Gun, Warship Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Energy Projection, Large Size (At least Type 2, possibly Type 3), Limited Forcefield Creation, True Flight, Breath Attack, Extreme Longevity Attack Potency: City level via sheer size (Although very inconsistent even within the same game, going from bigger than an entire portion of Iacon in space station mode to somewhat bigger than Omega Supreme in robot mode, his final and canonical appearance in FoC places him and his Nemesis mode at roughly the same size as the Ark) Speed: Subsonic via sheer size (does not move remarkably slower than an average human from his own perspective) with at least Massively Hypersonic attack speed (his lasers in station mode are capable of hitting the planet's surface in seconds, despite being in low orbit around it) Lifting Strength: Class G via sheer size Striking Strength: City Class (His blasts are easily capable of completely destroying ships of comparable size to the Ark) Durability: City level (As the Nemesis, was barely deterred at all by the Ark's cannon fire) Stamina: Extremely high (Even with several key components of his frame blown apart he could still put up a fight against the Aerialbots. Survived atmospheric re-entry and got back up once again before finally being put down) Range: Several hundreds of meters with melee attacks, at least several kilometers with lasers, at least hundreds of kilometers with his orbital gun Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below average (Although capable of speech and some cunning moves, is regarded most of the time as a clumsy beast) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Wfc-figures-dream-scale-trypticonsize.jpg|Trypticon's model's height compared to Omega Supreme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Tier 7 Category:Aliens Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Artificial Structures